Unang pagkikita, Muling pagkikita
by CrecentoMoon
Summary: Ang dalawang beses na unang pagkikita ni sangre Danaya at pinunong Aquil. Aquil's POV. this fic was really about Aquils 'saloobin' please give it a try :) pairing: aquil/danaya, danaya/aquil, danaquil, danquil, aquinaya


_"Kung sasabihin ko ba na sa hinaharap ay magkikita pa tayo ay maniniwala ka ba?"_ ito ang winika ni Danaya sa batang aquil.

Yoon ang mga katagang hindi malilimot ni pinunong aquil, Ang tinig at winika ng diwatang nagligtas sa buhay ng kanyang ama at ang diwatang kanyang iniibig. Nung una ay hindi niya ito nalalaman marahil dala na rin ng kanyang murang edad. Ngunit lumipas ang mahabang panahon at hindi naalis ito sa kanyang puso at isip. Kailangan nyang maging malakas at matapang upang pag dumating ang panahon ng muli nilang pagkikita ng diwatang kanyang iniibig ay panahon na siya naman ang magtatanggol at mag aalaga sa diwata.

Dala pa ng pangako sa kanyang ama ay sinikap ni aquil na maging mahusay na sundalo sa kaharian ng lireo at nagbunga naman ito ng pagtaas ng kanyang katungkulan. Isa na siya ngayong punong kawal at direktang pumo-protekta sa reyna at kanyang pamilya. Matagal na panahon na sin syang nanunungkulan ng tapat sa reyna at kanyang nasasakupan ngunit kanya paring hinihintay ang sandal na muli niyang masilayan ang diwata na nagpapatibok ng kanyang puso.

Nagdaan ang mga digmaan at pag-papalit ng nanunungkulan, ngunit patuloy parin syang nagaantay. Hanggang sa isang pagkakataon ang babago sa kanuang buhay.

Nagsilang muli ang mahal na reyna Minea ng ikaapat na prinsesa ng lireo. Nang mga panahon na iyon ay wala si pinunong aquil sa kaharian ng lireo. Ngunit nung mga oras na yoon ay naramdaman nya na buo na ang kanyang pagkatao. Sa una hindi niya pa mawari kung ano ang nagaganap ngunit ng sya ay nagbalik sa kaharian ng lireo at nalaman ang balita na ipinanganak na ang ikaapat na sangre, ang Sangre Danaya.

Doon lamang napagtanto ni aquil na ang diwata na kayng iniibig ay isang diwata na hindi nanggaling sa panahong iyon.

Kaya pala ang mga wika nito na nakasisiguro na sila ay magkikita pang muli ay nagkaroon na ng linaw.

Alam ni aquil na nangako sya na uunahin ang kapakanan ng reyna ng lireo sa kahit ano pang bagay maging ang kanyang mismong buhay. Nginit nang kanyang masilayan ang sangre Danaya ay nagbago itong lahat. Hindi man niya nasambit ng malakas at malaya. Sa puso at isip nya ang katapatan, buhay, at pagmamahal niya ay para lamang sa sanggol na nasa bisig ng mahal na reyna.

Madaming emosyon ang nadama ni aquil sa pagsubaybay sa pag laki ng kanyang mahal na sangre. May panahon na naiisip nya na kung ang diwata nga ba sa kanyang nakaraan ay ang diwani na kanyang inaalagaan. Tunay ngang kaaawaan nya ng mapapangasawa ng diwaning ito ayon sa kanyang nasambit ngunit hindi rin maitatanggi na hindi niya nais masilayan na mapunta sa kahit sino mang diwata ang kanynag pinakamamahal.

Lumipas pa ang maraming taon, tunay ngang ang pinakamagandang diwata na nasilayan ni aquil nung siya ay paslit pa lamang ay siya ring diwata na kanyang pinangangalagaan. Inialis na ng panahon ang pagiging musmos sa diwata sa halip ipinalit nito ang pagiging mahusay, matapang at hindi matatawarang katapatan nito sa kanyang mga minamahal at sa encantadia.

Paparating nanaman ang pag-luluklok sa bagong reyna ng Lireo. Sa palagay ni aquil ay nararapat na maging reyna si sangre Danaya. Tulad ng kanyang mga kapatid nasaksihan niya mismo ang husay ng sangre sa pakikipaglaban. Hindi rin matatawaran ang katapatan at pangangala ng sangre Danaya sa kapaligiran. Batid ni aquil ang lahat ng ito, siya ngang karapatdapat na hiranging reyna ng Lireo si sangre Danaya ngunit mariing itong tinututulan ng kanyang puso. Batid ni aquil na malayo ang agwat ng kanilang estado at lalo itong lalaki kapag sya ay naging reyna na. hindi maaring umibig ang isang reyna. Ang kaharian lamang ang kanyang dapat ibigin at kanyang nasasakupan ang kanyang asawa.

Malungkot man na natalo ang kanyang pambato sa pagkareyna ay lubos na nagagalak ang kanyang puso na malan na hindi si sangre Danaya ang susunod na magiging reyna ng Lireo. Maaari na niyang ibigin ang sangre at kung itoy kanyang mamarapatin ay nais nyang suyuin ang sangre Danaya.

..~0~..

a/n: hi! this fic was obviously in aquil's point of view. And this story is a cross between the original version of enca and enca 2016.. i really ship danaquil pairing.. best pairing ever but it super sad that there was very few fanfiction about them.. until next time.. hope you enjoy reading this.. please share your thoughts and review!


End file.
